Alcance
Alcance (en Inglés, Reach) es una habilidad de palabra clave perenne que reemplaza la habilidad "criatura puede bloquear como si tuviera la habilidad de volar" que tenían algunas criaturas, como la Araña gigante. Descripción La habilidad de alcance lleva en Magic desde Alpha como mecánica, pero no fue hasta Visión del futuro que fue convertida en palabra clave y posteriormente introducida en las colecciones básicas con Décima edición.1 Alcance es una habilidad primaria en el verde. Recientemente, se ha dejado ver en el rojo.2345 Alcance es terciaria en el blanco, asociada generalmente con los Arqueros.6 Reglas De las Reglas completas (Commander 2019 (23 agosto, 2019)) * 702.17. Alcance ** 702.17a Alcance es una habilidad estática. ** 702.17b Una criatura con la habilidad de volar no puede ser bloqueada excepto por criaturas con la habilidad de volar y/o alcance. (Ver la regla 509, “Paso de declarar bloqueadoras” y la regla 702.9, “Volar”.) ** 702.17c Varias copias de la habilidad de alcance en la misma criatura son redundantes. Del glosario de las Reglas completas (Commander 2019 (23 agosto, 2019)) ; Alcance : Es una habilidad de palabra clave que le permite a una criatura bloquear a una criatura atacante que vuela. Ver la regla 702.17, “Alcance”. Ver también Volar. Resoluciones * Todas las cartas que tienen u otorgan la habilidad de la Araña gigante han recibido errata para cambiar su habilidad por alcance. * La interacción entre las criaturas que vuelan y las criaturas como la Araña gigante no cambió. * La interacción de algunas cartas si cambió: ** Las criaturas con alcance (y que no vuelan) no pueden bloquear criaturas que dicen que "no pueden ser bloqueadas excepto por criaturas con la habilidad de volar", simplemente porque esas criaturas no tienen la habilidad de volar (y ya no se comportan como si la tuvieran). Las cartas afectadas por este cambio son: la Andarepisa silhana, Brazales para los árboles, el Explorador de las copas, el Guardabosque de las copas y los Jinetes élficos. ** Las criaturas con alcance (y sin la habilidad de volar) pueden bloquear criaturas que dicen que "no pueden ser bloqueadas por criaturas que tengan la habilidad de volar" por la misma razón. Las cartas afectadas por este cambio son: Corona de polvo, el Espíritu de la piedra , el Espíritu de la piedra superior y el Rastrero de la Calle Mosquito. ** El Flautista de Talruum, que dice "Todas las criaturas con la habilidad de volar que puedan bloquear al Flautista de Talruum lo hacen" no obliga a las criaturas con alcance a bloquearlo. Ejemplo Cartas que solo dan Alcance Auras: * Látigo de seda * Lengua de rana Referencias # ↑ Mark Rosewater ( 8 junio 2015). "Diccionario perenne para jugadores". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (5 julio 2015). "How do you feel about the red Giant in orgins having reach?". Blogatog. Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (3 julio 2015). "Does red have reach now?". Blogatog. Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (27 enero 2016). "Can we expect red to get more tools in the future?". Blogatog. Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (14 abril 2017). "Is Reach in Red's pie now?". Blogatog. Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (5 junio 2017). "Las mecánicas y el sistema de colores en 2017". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. Enlaces externos * A Planeswalker's Primer for Magic 2010: Flying Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Magic: The Gathering Wiki. Categoría:Palabras clave/estáticas Categoría:Glosario Categoría:Palabras clave